Every Little Thing to Me
by ginnygie
Summary: Draco and Ginny's Valentine woes, wooing and wedding.


**EVERY LITTLE THING TO ME**

**By FIA writer ginnygie**

AN: Written for my best friends this Valentine's Day 2008. The song is Moments of Truth by FM Static. I own neither the song nor the characters you recognize. Happy Hearts Day!

_Here we are, in the best years of our lives_

_With no way of knowing_

_When the wheel will stop spinning_

'_Cause we don't know where we're going_

_And here we are on the best day of our lives_

_And it's a go, let's make it last_

_So cheers you all to that_

'_Cause this moment's never coming back_

It was the prime of their lives. He was twenty-seven, she was twenty-six. He was a successful Quidditch player-turned-coach-turned-manager; she was a recording artist under Celestina Warbeck. Fifteen years ago, it seemed impossible for them to share anything together, but as time went by, it was inevitable that they would end up sharing everything…their worlds, their hearts, their lives.

"To Draco and Ginny," said a slightly-drunk Fred. "I bet you ten Galleons you're both thinking this is the best day of your lives—" hiccup. "—but I'll bet you another ten you'll change your mind after the honeymoon."

He stopped to exchange a sly glance with his wife, Angelina. "May you make your unbelievable union last and every day of your marriage be better than the previous one, and may the groom live long enough to see their fiftieth anniversary, because I doubt he'll survive a blow from this fine concentration of the female Weasley temper."

"Cheers you all to that," Draco said, raising his flute and grinning widely.

Ginny scowled at her brother before breaking out in laughter and joining in the toast.

"Congratulations, Ferret-boy. You're the luckiest man on earth," George said as he raised his own glass. "Cheers, mate."

_I used to know her brother_

_But I never knew I loved her till the day she laid her eyes on me_

_Now I'm jumping up and down,_

_She's the only one around and she means every little thing to me_

He took her hand and led her out of the ballroom as the reception started to kick into full swing. Draco knew that he'd have his wife all to himself after a few hours, but the need to have a few private minutes with her soon took over his manners.

Bathed in only the moonlight, he could only stare at her. She left him breathless even as she did nothing but stand on the balcony and turn her head up to the stars. Draco could hardly believe the woman in front of him had just pledged to spend the rest of her life with him earlier that evening. George was right –he _was _ the luckiest man on earth.

Ginny was a vision in ivory and red, her hair in waves down her back, her dress flowing gracefully to the ground. The moonlight illuminated her face in a way that rendered her an almost ethereal sight to behold. Draco thought she would sprout wings and fly, she looked so much like an angel.

"When did you start loving me, Draco?" Ginny asked. The smile she had been sporting since the early hours of the morning still hadn't disappeared from her face.

He was thankful that the darkness of the night hid the blush on his pale cheeks. "Well, love. I've had a crush on you ever since I saw you in Flourish and Blotts when I was twelve. You were partly the reason I hated Harry Potter." He chuckled. "Damn bloody singing Valentine."

His new wife laughed, the sound music to his ears. He loved her laugh. He loved everything about her. "But I sing you a song every Valentine's Day now," she said. Draco could tell she was grinning.

He scowled at his memories of her fawning over Harry when they were in school. "I don't care. I was bloody jealous of the scar-headed git back then."

The grin on Ginny's face widened. "Right, but you've got me all to yourself now, and you'll be the only man I'll allow around me for a very long time."

Draco put his arms around her waist from behind and breathed in the scent of her hair, liking the way her body seemed to fit perfectly against his. Once again, he was reminded of George Weasley's words. He _was_ the luckiest man on earth.

_I've got your picture in my wallet_

_And your phone number to call it_

_And I miss you more whenever I think about you_

_I've got your mixed tape in my Walkman,_

_Been so long since we've been talking_

_And in a few more days we'll both hook up, forever and ever_

** A year ago… **

Draco's proposal preparations were all ruined.

He was all ready to sweep her off her feet when he asked her to marry him. True, he'd been nervous about it for the past three weeks, but finally Draco worked up the courage to ask Ginny to be his wife. And he meant to do it the next time he saw her.

He'd planned to pop the question to his long-time girlfriend that week, as it was Valentine's Day on Wednesday, but this surprise business trip to California, America buggered up his plans. He swore loudly and started to haul his trunk into his room at the same instant Ginny's head appeared in his fireplace.

"Watch your mouth, love," she reprimanded lightly. Deep inside, she knew it was hopeless. Asking Draco not to swear would be like asking him not to breathe. She nodded at the trunk. "Leaving me already?" She gave a smirk to match the one that was usually on her boyfriend's face.

Draco abandoned the trunk and knelt by the hearth, ignoring the soot getting on his white slacks. Ignoring the jest, he replied, "Urgent business meeting in the bloody United States. Now this throws a wrench in all my Valentine plans. I knew striking up a team deal with them would be a mistake."

"That's alright," Ginny said, obviously relieved that it wasn't anything much worse. Usually Draco swearing meant that he'd lost his temper at someone or other, and that in turn meant he'd hexed the person into oblivion. "We can go out next week, when you get back."

_Next week, my arse_. Draco thought. _But I've only just mustered up the courage to propose to you _now!

"Right," he muttered. "Well, best get to packing. I never really got the hang of making things tumble neatly into a trunk by themselves."

"Too right you haven't." Ginny decided not to remember the last time he had used his wand to pack their overnight bags. One of her dresses still smelled like Draco's aftershave, not that she minded. She blew him a kiss. "Floo me when you get there. I love you."

"I'll miss you Gin. Love you."

As soon as Ginny's head disappeared, Draco screamed in frustration. Of all days[! they had to ruin _this _one He growled continuously as he stomped around his room, dumping various things in his trunk. The smiling photo of Ginny by his bedside went in first.

He gazed longingly at the picture version of the love of his life, who blew him a kiss just like the real one did and waved enthusiastically at him. Draco's unpleasant expression eased up when he saw it. He could never stay in a bad mood whenever Ginny was around, even when it was just a photograph of her.

Draco pulled out the black box he kept in his coat pocket. He looked at the ring he'd chosen; a simple silver piece of jewelry that had caught his eye in a Muggle store which reminded him instantly of Ginny. The stone set in the center was an expertly cut garnet in the shape of a heart, with two diamonds on either side. It wasn't too flashy and it wasn't too plain, and the garnet's color would compliment her red hair beautifully. The sooner he offered it to Ginny, the better. Damn American Quidditch.

"Well," Draco sighed resignedly, albeit dejectedly. He chucked a handful of robes into the trunk and settled the picture of Ginny on top of his clothes. "I'll get my chance one way or another." He tucked the ring safely back in his pocket. The photo Ginny smiled encouragingly.

_And here I am, on the west coast of America_

_And I've been trying for weeks of all the ways to ask you_

_And now I've brought you to the place_

_Where I've poured my heart out a million times for a million reasons_

_To offer it to you_

"This, Draco, is a Walkman. And this is a cassette." Richard Peters set a handheld silver machine on the table. Beside that, he set down a thin, glasslike object big enough to fit in the machine. For the next half-hour, Richard explained to his roommate how the Walkman and the cassette worked. Draco picked up quickly, and soon was operating the Muggle device like he'd been doing it all his life.

Peters was a handsome, Muggle-born Beater who played for the Californian Centaurs, one of the teams Draco collaborated with often. Richard was one of the players from his era, but unlike Draco he hadn't retired yet. "I'm having too much fun bloodying it up on the pitch," he told Draco one night. "The sight of me brandishing my club seems to send Jesse Earls from the Texas Hippogriffs into a midair coma."

On his last night in California, Draco tinkered with the Walkman and cassette. He summoned the tiny wireless from his trunk and twisted the dials, looking for the station that played Ginny and Celestina's songs from morning till night.

A few prods and flicks of his wand later, Draco had successfully transferred his girlfriend's voice from the wireless to the cassette. He rewinded and replayed the cassette over and over again, listening to her mellow, liquid voice.

"Ah." Richard wasn't asleep yet. "That's Ginny's new song, isn't it? I'm having a lot of fun transferring our kind of music to Muggle tapes as well."

They listened to Ginny's crooning for a while before Draco broke their silence.

"I wanted to ask her to marry me."

Richard looked at him, obviously pleased. "Really? That's awesome! Has she said yes?"

"I haven't asked her yet, mate. I wanted to do it this week and get it over with but this blasted meeting had to get in the way. And lately I've come to the conclusion that my original plans aren't so original after all." Draco turned the Walkman off and collapsed backwards on the bed.

"I mean, taking a woman out to eat and getting down on one knee seems like a boring way to propose. And nothing should be boring for Ginny."

Richard on the other hand, sat upright. "You're not asking for advice," he said, holding up a hand to stop Draco interrupting. "But I've got an idea."

_I used to know her brother_

_But I never knew I loved her till the day she laid her eyes on me_

_Now I'm jumping up and down,_

_She's the only one around and she means every little thing to me_

"This is your idea of romance? Quidditch?" Ginny said as she and Draco walked hand in hand into the indoor Quidditch pitch at Malfoy Manor. "Draco Malfoy, I think you're losing your touch." She winked at him, mounted her broom and kicked off.

Draco kicked off right after her, a smirk marring his face. "You want romance, Ginny-pig? I'll give you romance."

For the next half hour, the two played a bit of one-on-one. First with the Quaffle, then the Bludgers, and then finally, Draco wrestled the irksome black balls into his Quidditch chest and released the Snitch. His plan was just about to start.

Ginny shot upwards, the captured Snitch in her hand. Draco spiraled towards her, catching her in his arms and kissing her for several breathless minutes before pulling away. Surprised at his sudden attention, Ginny stiffened but soon reciprocated the kiss. Kissing Draco had always felt very good; it was something she really wouldn't mind doing for the rest of her life.

"I win. Where's my romance?" She said, panting slightly.

"You're holding it."

Ginny looked at the only thing she was holding—the tiny golden walnut-sized ball. As if on cue, a seam split in the middle of the Snitch and the top half tilted back as if it was hinged on. Inside it, somehow suspended in the air inside the tiny ball, was Draco's garnet and diamond engagement ring. She stared at the ring, not noticing the fact that her jaw had dropped open.

Draco gently pried the Snitch from her fingers and glanced down at his broom. "Bugger." Gingerly, he hoisted himself up so he was kneeling in the traditional style _on_ his broom, quite balanced despite his precarious position.

"Ginevra Weasley, these past five years, you've meant the world to me. I'm crazy about every little thing about you and if I ever lose you, I think I'd go mad. I'm down on one knee up here, and I just might beg you…will you please do me the honor of being my wife? "

Brown eyes met gray as both Ginny and Draco asked themselves if they were dreaming.

Ginny closed her mouth, instead widening it with a big smile. She grabbed Draco by the shoulders and kissed him soundly, moaning her answer in his mouth before holding him at arm's length and saying, "Yes." She giggled, feeling giddiness spread to the tips of her fingers and toes and even to the ends of her hair. "Yes, yes, _yes _!"

Draco stared dumbfounded at her, waiting for her answer to sink in. _You asked her to marry you, _ his brain practically yelled at him.

_AND?! _ He yelled back.

_ She said yes. _

Oh._OH. _

"YES!" Draco jumped into the air from his kneeling position and landed squarely on his broom. Ignoring the pain in between his legs, he launched into a series of loops and stunts around the pitch, unable to contain his joy.

He crashed into the giggling, just-as-shell-shocked Ginny, and both of them took their hands off their brooms to embrace each other. The pair of them fell to the ground in a style reminiscent of a group-hugging Quidditch team and collapsed in a giggling, giddy heap on the grass.

Draco rolled over so that Ginny was pinned beneath him on the ground. "Romance enough for you?" She could only nod as Draco smirked and took her lips again.

_I've got your picture in my wallet_

_And your phone number to call it_

_And I miss you more whenever I think about you_

_I've got your mixed tape in my Walkman,_

_Been so long since we've been talking_

_And in a few more days we'll both hook up, forever and ever_

Ginny stood up and banged on the side of her goblet with her spoon to catch the attention of everyone at the table. "Your attention please," she said in such a good imitation of Minerva McGonagall that Hermione had to laugh.

Everybody at the table turned to look at Ginny. It felt good to have the family completely assembled at the Burrow again. It happened so seldomly now; everyone had been quite busy. Arthur sat at the head of the table, Molly to his right and Bill to his left. Beside him were Fleur and their three-year-old daughter, Jo. Percy and his fiancée Penelope sat next to Molly, followed by Charlie and George, the only two bachelors left in the Weasley family. Angelina and Fred sat at the kitchen counter with the kids; Anthoniette and Stephanie, Harry and Hermione's twin daughters, and Steffi, who was Ron and Luna's. Ron and Luna themselves were seated after little Jo, and Ginny and Draco occupied the other end of the dining table.

Draco stood up too and took Ginny's right hand, as she casually shook her left long sleeve off her wrist.

"The ferret and I are getting married."

There was a moment of silence long enough for everybody in the room to digest the information and plaster a huge smile on their faces, and as if rehearsed, they unanimously replied, "FINALLY!"

Then there was a deafening scraping of chairs, whoops and applause and scattered congratulations. The women crowded around Ginny, admiring the ring Draco had given her. She gazed at the garnet on her finger dreamily as her sisters-in-law oohed and aahed. The boys were taking turns clapping Draco on the back and telling him jokingly he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

"Good show, Draco!" Harry was waving his wand and conjuring goblets for everyone. "Bloody hell, Malfoy, I thought you'd never get the bollocks to ask her," Ron said, a bottle of champagne mysteriously turning up from underneath his cloak. "Yeah. But thank goodness you finally did," Fred popped up behind him and shoved a goblet of champagne into Draco's hand. "I win the bet, he proposed before Ginny aged ten years. Pay up, everyone."

Draco caught Ginny's eye between the mass of people between them. She winked at him, and he smirked back at her. She gestured at her family, looking both exasperated yet ecstatic. "Thanks," she mouthed at him before the girls closed in on her again.

Pulling out of the mass, Arthur and Molly smiled at Draco, welcoming him officially into the fold. "Let's see to those wedding preparations," Molly said warmly.

_I used to know her brother_

_But I never knew I loved her till the day she laid her eyes on me_

_Now I'm jumping up and down,_

_She's the only one around and she means every little thing to me_

** Present day… **

There was just something about Ginny that made him want to stand on top of Hogwarts' Astronomy Tower with Lee Jordan's magic megaphone and shout "I love you Ginny Weasley!" for all the world to hear. Draco was seriously entertaining the idea of putting out daily announcements in _The__Daily Prophet_ just to let the entire Wizarding World know how much she meant to him.

But for now, Draco decided to settle for letting everyone in the Malfoy Manor's ballroom know. The first hundred people would have to do for today.

He stood at the end of the aisle, dressed in smart black robes, his white-blond hair perfectly in place, and his face lacking its usual smirk. Instead was a genuine, handsome smile to rival Gilderoy Lockhart's.

Nobody knew about the butterflies that had decided to lodge themselves in Draco's stomach.

He was staring at the doors, which were thrown wide open, ready for the bride to pass through. Nothing about his posture or conduct gave himself away. Draco straightened his robes and smoothed invisible wrinkles, feeling the need to move and fidget before his nerves drove him mad.

And then she was there.

The first chords of the traditional bridal march started to play, and Ginny glided through the doors, her hand on her father's arm. The top half of her red hair was pulled up in a bun, secured in place with a single white lily. The rest of her hair fell in waves past her shoulders. The gown was a strapless number with a short train in the back and a white skirt that parted in the middle to reveal a layer of gold silk underneath. Her veil streamed behind her back but did not cover her face, which was arranged into traditional bridal features—a mixture of both nervousness and excitement.

Ginny started her walk down the aisle, her eyes on the tall, blond man at the end of it. No words could possibly explain how she felt then. The strength of her feelings for Draco just overwhelmed her, and she still couldn't believe that she and Draco were getting married. A year-long engagement may have seemed too long, but in the end it was just enough time for both of them to set their affairs in order. And today she was going to marry the man of her dreams.

Ginny sighed. Every little part of her belonged to Draco Malfoy, and now, he would belong to her as well.

center /center

The pair of them stayed in their position for goodness-only-knew-how-long. This was the first night they would share in the rest of their lives together. Somewhere along the line, both Draco and Ginny figured that they'd end up with each other, but now that it finally happened, it was still a tad overwhelming.

"Hey, Draco."

"Mmhm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gin. Every last little thing about you."

_I've got your picture in my wallet_

_And your phone number to call it_

_And I miss you more whenever I think about you_

_I've got your mixed tape in my Walkman,_

_Been so long since we've been talking_

_And in a few more days we'll both hook up, forever and ever_

AN: Yeah, I shamelessly mimicked JK Rowling's idea about the ring in the Snitch. So sue me, it was sweet! She's brilliant.


End file.
